


If No One Loves You, then I guess I'm No One.

by Babyru4



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Creepypasta, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, I Love You, I don't know why I made this, Love Confessions, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very fluffy, or why i ship them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyru4/pseuds/Babyru4
Summary: “I don’t understand how no one can love you,” EEeEE broke the silence, “You’re beautiful.”Skye blushed, “Oh, Thank you,” She said, laughing a bit.“It’s true, though. You look wonderful in my opinion.”





	If No One Loves You, then I guess I'm No One.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know why I ship these two dorky evil lesbians but I do UwU  
> I'm making this into a series cause I love these dorkemons

“My, my, aren’t you a work of nature?” A voice came from behind Skye. She turned around to see a shiny eevee that looked rather similar to her. The Eevee looked like it had only evolved a quarter way into an espeon, causing the areas were the espeon parts met the eevee parts to be rather bloody.

“Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself,” Skye replied, walking towards the eevee, “What’s your name?”

“EEeEE. You?”

“Skye. Nice to meet you, EEeEE.”

The wind whistled through the trees above them. EEeEE kindly smiled at Skye, making Skye smile back.

“So what’s your story?” The shiny in front of Skye asked. 

“My trainer...” Skye looked away from EEeEE, sorrowfully, “He wanted me to be in my sky form, but I couldn’t do it. I ended up doing this to me to try and make him love me… I even trapped him ‘cause I thought he loved me and I wanted him to never leave me.”

“I’m sorry that that happened to you. It’s terrible when your trainer doesn’t love you…”

Sky chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m fine now. I’ve moved on from him and… Well, I’m pretty much wild now, looking for someone to love me. What’s your story?”

“My trainer wouldn’t let me evolve. I wanted to so bad, but he didn’t want me to. So, I killed him.”

“You’re not at all sad about killing him?”

“Not at all.”

Skye thought for a second, shifting her weight from side to side. The forest was silent, except for the wind whistling and the distant pokemon cries.

“I don’t understand how no one can love you,” EEeEE broke the silence, “You’re beautiful.”

Skye blushed, “Oh, Thank you,” She said, laughing a bit. 

“It’s true, though. You look wonderful in my opinion.”

Days past and EEeEE and Skye grew closer every single day. Weeks past, months past, and, eventually, years past. They soon became the bestest of friends. One day, EEeEE invited Skye to the forest they met. Specifically, a beautiful clearing with a river flowing through and flowers scattered across the area.

“Why did you want to meet me here?” Skye asked, walking up to EEeEE. 

“I… have to confess something, Skye.” EEeEE sat in front of the River, Skye doing the same. Skye looked into the river, her reflection staring up at her.

“What is it, EEeEE? You know I’ll still be your friend no matter what,” Skye replied, turning her gaze to a nervous EEeEE.

“Skye, I…” EEeEE turned herself towards Skye. She slowly moved her paw to hold Skye’s. “Over these past few years, I’ve noticed something. All the times I’ve been away from you have been boring and not as exciting or happy as the times I  _ have _ been with you. I think I’ve…”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying, EEeEE?” Said a blushing Skye. 

“I guess I am. I’ve fallen in love with you, Skye,” EEeEE forced the words out of her mouth.

“Oh, EEeEE!” Skye exclaimed, jumping up and tackling EEeEE. “EEeEE, I’ve felt the same for you a few days after we met! I was hoping this day would come! I love you, EEeEE!” 

EEeEE laughed, rolling over so she was on top of Skye. EEeEE gently kissed Skye’s nose before grinning widely. They giggled and laughed while playing and kissing until the sky became dark.

Skye cuddled up to EEeEE, next to the river. In the distance, Kricketots and Kricketunes chirped. Skye soon fell asleep next to her new girlfriend, snoring quietly and dreaming.

EEeEE smiled, resting her head next to Skye’s. She knew Skye couldn’t hear her, but she said “If no one loves you, then I guess I’m no one,” anyway before closing her eyes and drifting into a sleep.


End file.
